It Must Be True Love
by ame to ai
Summary: Tak peduli semua perkataan menyakitkan yang terlontar dan sifat yang terkadang menyebalkan. Kagome tahu bahwa hidupnya takkan sempurna tanpa adanya sang hanyou tercinta sebagai pendamping. Dia mencintainya. Bersedia menerima segala kekurangan yang ada, saling menggenggam tangan selagi berlari meniti takdir, itulah cinta sejati. Rated M for Inuyasha's foul mouth.


Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing!

Summary: Tak peduli semua perkataan menyakitkan yang terlontar. Mengabaikan sifat menyebalkan pria brengsek itu. Kagome tahu bahwa hidupnya takkan sempurna tanpa adanya sang hanyou tercinta sebagai pendamping. Dia mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Bersedia menerima segala kekurangan yang ada, saling menggenggam tangan selagi berlari meniti takdir, itulah cinta sejati.

* * *

Kagome melontarkan tatapan yang dapat disandingkan dengan 'bila tatapan bisa membunuh' pada suaminya. Kata marah tidak dapat menggambarkan secara adil atas apa yang sedang melanda miko itu, Kagome begitu murka.

Saat itu ia membenci Inuyasha. Sangat membenci pria itu. Tangannya terasa gatal, ingin sekali ia menampar wajah itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa, tentu saja alasannya sederhana karena ia, Kagome. Tidak pernah ia semarah itu seumur hidupnya. Dengan langkah menghentak ia pergi meninggalkan ketiganya. _Argh... Kami-sama lebih baik aku mati._

"Inuyasha!?"

"Apa?"

Sango dan Miroku hanya dapat menghela nafas bersaamaan dan menatap kepergian sahabat mereka. Catatan penting nomor satu yang ada di kepala keduanya adalah, ternyata pernikahan yang sudah berjalan beberapa bulan lamanya tidak terlalu berpengaruh banyak pada sifat Inuyasha. Teman hanyou mereka itu terkadang masih saja mengatakan hal sensitif di tempat yang tidak semestinya.

Catatan penting nomor dua, jangan pernah membandingkan pasangan dengan mantan, bahkan saat menghadapi youkai.

~.

 **Hari-hari terus berjalan...**

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu pertengkaran hebat yang disebabkan masa lalu Inuyasha berakhir, kini ada percekcokan lain yang mewarnai hari-hari mereka.

Warna kemerahan baru saja menghilang dari kaki langit, semua penduduk sudah masuk ke pondok kecil milik mereka masing-masing. Dinginnya bulan desember tak dapat menyentuh mereka, bukan kehangatan api dari perapian yang menghangatkan Inuyasha dan Kagome namun, selesainya perdebatan yang melanda di hari itu.

Semua ketidakpekaan dan sifat hanyou itu hanyalah efek dari masa lalunya yang tragis, itulah salah satu alasan yang membuat Kagome memaafkan suaminya. "Berjanjilah," seru Kagome setelah Inuyasha terbata-bata mengucapkan permohonan maaf karena telah menyinggung perasaannya.

Pria itu mengangguk, "hm." Sejujurnya ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa salahnya mengatakan berat yang bertambah? _Dasar wanita!_

Namun pikiran itu surut tatkala sang pasangan menghadiahinya senyum termanis di hari itu. Baru saja ia hendak tersenyum saat bibir wanita itu bertemu dengan miliknya dalam sebuah kecupan singkat yang manis. Lengan kekar Inuyasha menahan Kagome yang hendak menarik diri. Tentu saja ia punya rencana lain untuk istrinya.

"Inuyasha!?" Kagome terkesiap sambil protes setengah hati.

~.

 **Minggu berganti...**

"Osuwari!"

"Jalang!"

Kata itu. Satu kata itu. Meski ia sering mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Inuyasha sejak pertemuan pertama mereka tetap saja... Hatinya masih saja tidak kebas oleh sakit yang menyengat. Mata Kagome sudah berair, sewaktu-waktu air mata siap mengalir.

"Berhenti melekatkan kata itu padaku!" Teriaknya.

"Hanya bila kau berhenti menggunakan kalung sial ini!" Sahut Inuyasha, walau ia mulai panik melihat Kagome yang siap meledakkan tangis tapi ia tetap tak bisa diam saat ia tidak salah, ya kan?

Kagome baru saja hendak membela diri karena Inuyashalah yang menolak melepaskan kalung itu dengan alasan 'benda berharga yang sejak dulu mengikat mereka', tapi lelah akan perdebatan membuat mulutnya terkunci.

"Kau..." _Pria paling tidak peka, tidak sensitif, tidak romantis, dan menyebalkan yang pernah ada!_ Semua tuduhan itu mati di bibirnya, Kagome lebih memilih untuk berbalik dan masuk ke kamar kecil mereka.

Pria itu bangkit dari tanah, dengan merengut ia menatap masakan yang ditinggalkan oleh Kagome. Otaknya berputar mencari cara, apa yang dapat ia lakukan pada masakan hambar ini?

 _Keh, apa salahnya berkata jujur? Masakan Kagome yang ini memang tidak lebih baik dari air sungai setelah hujan._

~.

 **Waktu berlalu...**

Dengkur Inuyasha mulai terdengar, Kagome membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat suaminya dan menatap dengan tidak percaya. Inuyasha, langsung tertidur pulas begitu menyentuh futon. Keantusiasannya menyambut sang suami yang telah pergi beberapa hari bersama Miroku untuk membasmi siluman pengganggu di desa lain berganti dengan kekecewaan.

Tak tahukah bahwa ia sangat merindukannya?

Ia rela ditinggal pergi, hanya saja, tidakkah Inuyasha merindu seperti dirinya?

Wanita itu tidak meminta banyak, bukan permata maupun kimono mewah berlapis-lapis seperti yang dipakai para putri bangsawan, tidak. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah sentuhan lembut sebagai tanda kasih sayang, kecupan kecil penanda cinta. Remasan kecil saat Inuyasha menggenggam tangannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia.

Air mata menetes ke pipinya. Ia tahu benar bahwa bahasa romantis bukanlah bahasa yang Inuyasha pahami. Ia mencoba mengerti, sungguh. Mungkin memang ia yang terlalu berharap lebih. Dengan ujung kimono tipis untuk tidur, Kagome mengelap pipinya yang basah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang wanita itu, menariknya ke belakang hingga membentur dada kokoh suaminya.

"Kagome," bisik pria itu.

Wanita itu menolehkan kepala untuk memandang pria pilihan hatinya. "Hai," ia tersenyum.

Bukan balas tersenyum, Inuyasha malah berkata ketus dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. "Kembali tidurlah, aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Sungguh tidak peka.

Kagome membencinya, benar-benar membencinya.

Inuyasha adalah bajingan yang sering menyakiti hatinya.

Lagi-lagi ia ingin menampar wajah itu, mencengkram kedua bahu pria itu dengan kencang, mengguncang-guncangnya dengan keras agar untuk sekali saja Inuyasha dapat menggunakan otaknya itu untuk mengerti perasaannya.

Tapi disaat yang besamaan ia ingin memeluk hanyou kesayangannya, melingkarkan lengannya di leher laki-laki bersurai silver itu tatkala Kagome mendapati ada sebersit kekhawatiran di permata safir emas itu untuknya. Dan tentu saja lima kata terakhir memperjelas maksud suaminya. Inuyasha hanya tidak ingin ia sakit. Tentu saja itu cara pria itu mengutarakan kepeduliannya. Cara khas Inuyasha. Bukankah seharusnya memang ia yang lebih mengerti suaminya dibanding siapapun di dunia ini?

Wanita itu menghela nafas diam-diam.

Semarah apapun Kagome, wanita itu tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menjauh dari _hanyou_ nya.

Tak peduli semua perkataan menyakitkan yang terlontar.

Mengabaikan sifat menyebalkan pria brengsek itu.

Kagome tahu bahwa hidupnya takkan sempurna tanpa adanya sang hanyou tercinta sebagai pendamping.

Tidak ada tempat untuk pergi dan hati untuk berpaling selain pria itu.

Inuyasha memang tidak pernah mengutarakan cinta tapi ucapannya saat ia terperangkap di dalam Shikon no tama terdengar jelas, 'mereka terlahir untuk sama lain'.

Walaupun tidak ada yang pernah mematahkan hatinya seperti Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yang ia inginkan sebagai pasangan hidup.

Hanya Inuyasha.

Apakah itu adalah bentuk lain dari besarnya cinta yang ia miliki untuk Inuyasha?

Tidak ada keraguan.

Bersedia menerima segala kekurangan yang ada, saling menggenggam tangan selagi berlari meniti takdir.

Mungkinkah ini yang namanya cinta sejati?

Kagome memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang suami lantas memeluk pria itu dengan erat, sangat erat hingga keduanya susah untuk bernafas.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Inuyasha dengan suara parau.

Setelah pelukannya mengendur ia tetap bersandar di atas dada Inuyasha. Menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, Kagome hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau menakutiku." Tangan sang hanyou membelai kepala istrinya dengan penuh afeksi.

Kagome bangkit, ia bertumpu dengan salah satu sikunya. _Amethyst_ dan _amber_ berbenturan dengan kehangatan kasih sayang. "Aku hanya merindukanmu Inuyasha."

Alis Inuyasha berkerut di tengah, pikirannya merangkai skenario terburuk yang terjadi selagi ia pergi. Sebuah masalah? Itulah yang terlintas ketika melihat air mata di sudut mata istrinya, tapi asumsi itu berguguran kala ia tidak mencium ada yang salah dari harum pasangannya. Kagome masih tercium manis seperti biasanya.

"Inu.. Yasha."

"Hm?" Keluar dari lamunannya, pria itu memandang sang istri. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati Inuyasha menghapus jejak air mata dengan ujung jarinya.

' _Tentu saja, iya. Kurasa ini yang disebut sebagai cinta sejati.'_ Benak Kagome.

Bersamaan dengan tiga kata yang terlontar wanita itu kembali menghambur ke pelukan suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu Inuyasha."

~Fin~

* * *

End notes: True Love-nya Pink_yang jadi inspirasi_di-repeat1 saat ngetik fic ini.

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou^^.


End file.
